A Christmas Homecoming
by Wrestlechic1
Summary: A young woman has to deal with the past as well as the present with her current fiancé when she gets a call from her dying mother. She leaves work and goes to Florida to live out the rest of her mom's days and she figures out things that she didn't realize years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay here is a Christmas one since it's the season. I cannot believe I'm starting yet another fic, but tiss the season. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sika Anoa'i is known as the Teflon Don in the south and nothing scares him or brings him to his nears. He is as tough as nails and has groomed his three sons to be apart of his organization. His oldest Matthew Thomas Anoa'i, his middle John Felix Anthony Cena Anoa'i, and his youngest Leati Joseph Anoa'i.

But that holiday season he found his weakeness that would bring him to his knees. The possibilty of his second wife Rebecca Curci-Anoa'i, who was previously Rebecca Curci-Hickenbottom before her late husband died in a car accident leaving her and their twenty year old daughter Leanne.

A year after the accident Sika and Rebecca met when she had broken down on the side of the road. He gave her a ride to a garage to get a tow truck in his SUV that also sold classic cars. Cenation Classics and Repair was the name of it.

They went out somewhere to get a drink while they were waiting for the car and they hit it off and the rest they say was history. They married within six months. Leanne wasn't happy at all because she felt her mom was forgetting about her dad.

She never came around and it was a miracle that she was at her mom's wedding. She came around some but it all changed after she graduated with a degree in Fashion Merchindise from the University of Texas and then got a job at Texas Star Magizine, and met a man who worked for her boss's husband. A director FEEB in the Texas office. Colby Lopez. Simply put she met a pig and stayed away since her stepfather and boyfriend, now fiance's choices in employment contradicted one another.

Sika was broken out of his thoughts when his wife came in with a piece of paper. This was the moment of truth. The one thing that could and would bring him to his knees.

"It's acute breast cancer. Not even a mesectamy will work. I have six months with chemo and six weeks to two months without. I'm taking the chemo. Also I need to call Leanne. This is going to be my last Christmas so I want her here in Tampa. I know that she hasn't come around because not only because of your and Colby's conflicting choices in employment, it goes deeper. She is still missing her dad and she believes you took me away from him." said Rebecca.

The news sent him to his knees. He was losing his second wife, the love of his life and no amount of money could stop it from happening. He put his head in his hands and cried while Rebecca cried with him.

* * *

Twenty seven year old Leanne Hickenbottom pulled her Chevy Tahoe into the parkinglot of the Texas Star Magazine headquarters with a screech. Once again she was running late. Damn San Antonio traffic.

Racing inside she hoped that she made it before Stephanie. When she walked in Pam was manning her desk for her. She was a willing worker lower on the totum pole that would do anything that was asked and she had such a sweet temperment it wasn't hard not to like her.

"Has Stephanie shown up yet?" asked Leanne.

"Not yet." said Pam as she ran to her desk the best she could in high heels. She would joke to Colby that sometimes Stephanie was like Miranda in The Devil Wears Prada. Though Stephanie wasn't nearly that bad. She would end up shooting herself if she was.

"So did you get your Christmas shopping done yet?" asked Pam.

"Most of it via the internet. Though I still need to get Colby something." said Leanne.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" asked Pam.

Leanne smiled. As much as the woman seemed nosy, she considered Pam a sweetheart so she answered. "I'm going to Buffalo Iowa with Colby to spend Christmas with his parents and family." she said.

"What's your family doing?" Pam asked.

"I don't know what mom's doing." said Leanne.

"What about your dad?" asked Pam.

Leanne sighed. "Dad was killed in a car accident when some drunk driving an eighteen wheeler ran him off the road. It was seven years ago and I am pissed that mom chose to get into another relationship and remarry so quickly. Now my stepfather and fiance's careers don't mesh well together. So I haven't been to my mom's in years and I'm going to Iowa for the holidays." she said as she looked at her email

"I think you should let things go after seven years. Listen even though you disagree with her life she is still your mom. Call her and maybe meet her for lunch or something. Listen I had a rainbown baby three months ago and it hurt me alot. I know this is different, but my point is a mother's love never dies." said Pam. She was about to say something else when Leanne's cell rang. No one called her during working hours unless it was an emergency.

Everyone around them knew that. Looking at the calling id she saw that it was her mom.

"Hello."

"Sweetheart please come for Christmas. Please." Rebecca begged as she sent the results to her daughter. Leanne fell backwards. This wasn't possible but there it was in black and white.

"You have breast cancer? ACUTE!" she exclamed. She felt like she was hit in the face. Her only living parent dropped a major bomb on her at work of all places.

"I'm not doing chemo and radiation. I'm just letting it run it's course. I think that maybe it's time to go back to your father." said Rebecca.

"I still need you! I'm sorry I haven't been around for the past few years, but you know my reasons and now they don't even matter. Listen I'll take time off of work and be there for you every step of the way and maybe I can find a cure here in San Antonio for you." said Leanne.

"I want to do this the natural way and let nature take it's course. All I want is to have my daughter, my husband, and my step children with me. Please come home. Technically you are home since you have never left the city you were born in, but I want you to come home to me for this time." Rebecca begged.

"Can I call you back? I have a meeting." said Leanne hanging up the phone before composing herself not realizing she left an email on the computer that was from her mom explaining her decisions and that she wanted Leanne to come home.

She walked into the meeting room ready to take charge since she was Stephanie's assistant. "Okay why isn't anyone ready yet? You know how Stephanie Levesque is!" Leanne snapped at Mike Mizanon who was Stephanie's executive, Mike's wife Maryse who was one of the models, Natalie Eva Marie Coyle another model, Tenille Dashwood another model, Kelly Blank, Becky Quinn, Danielle Moniete, and Saraya Bevis.

"We have five minutes so you need to calm it down!" Mike siad a little pissed at the way Leanne spoke to his pregnant wife. She still modeled since she loved it and it was non strenuious.

"I will not get in trouble by Steph because of everyone else's shit1" Leanne snapped.

"Lee?" Pam said as she walked in.

"WHAT! TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT PAM!" Leanne exploded reducing the assistant to tears.

"Really?" Mike commented as everyone else just kept their mouths shut.

"Leanne come to my office please. Everyone else be ready in twenty." said Stephanie as she grabbed her assistant by the arm. Everyone knew that she wasn't usually like this, especially the boss. Taking her to her desk and setting her down in front o the email Stephanie asked, "Is this why you are blowing up at everyone?"

"I pushed mom away years ago when she remarried. To a Mafia Don. That was half of the reason and the other half was she got together with someone too soon after I lost dad. Then when I met an FBI agent I stayed away because of conflicting career moves and well I was still bitter about her marrying soo soon after dad. Now she has six weeks to two months left because she wont' do treatment. She wants to do it the natural way and even if she did it would only be six months. I'm just beside myself so I lost it. I'm sorry for being unprofessional." said Leanne.

"Sweetie take time off. You can work from your mom's if her house has WiFi and i'm sure it does, or email from the local library. Oh as far as Colby, I don't want you to get mad at me, but I don't think he is the right one for you." said Stephanie.

"I think he might be cheating, but i have no proof." said Leanne.

"Take this time. Go be with your mom and take a break from Colby and if it's meant to be you will work it out and if he is a cheating scumbag your'll find that out too. Just take time for you and your mom." said Stephanie.

"Looks like Florida here I come." said Leanne.

 **A/N: Something different for the holidays. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since this is a Christmas based story I'm going to focus on this one more than my other fics! Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Leanne pulled into the driveway of the house she lived in all her life on the outskirts of San Antonio. She was surprised when she saw Colby's Red Sentra parked in the driveway. Did he have to come home to get clothes before going on another case? Usually he would send her a text or call her.

Getting out of her car she shut the door and went inside after unlocking the front door. Funny they never had it locked when someone was home except at night. She could hear romantic seductive R&B music coming from upstairs were the master bedroom was at.

Leanne quickly walked upstairs and opened the shut door and walked right in to the master bedroom. What she saw nearly brought her to her knees. Not this. After what she found out and the fact that she was taking a leave and working from home for a bit, well Florida, she finds her fiance in bed with his secretary Zahara.

"What the hell is this?" Leanne asked in a low angry voice.

"Babe! I didn't think you would be home so soon. Isn't this a day of meetings for you?" Colby asked.

"If you must fucking know things changed today." Leanne snapped grabbed a couple of her suitcases out of the walk in closet and began packing a couple of bags. She figured she didn't need to bring much since she could always borrow her mom's washer and dryer or find a laundry mat.

"What's going on?" Colby asked.

"Nothing that concerns you anymore. So how about you and your little whore get the fuck out of my house!" Leanne snapped.

"Babe." Colby tried.

"Just don't. You've done enough and made my day even worse. Just don't say anything. Pack your shit and get out!" Leanne snapped as she had one suitcase that was strictly for work and packed her work and pleasure laptops along with her work tablet, some magizines that were for work and her conference calling headphones.

"Leanne baby. I'm sorry. Please it was a mistake." said Colby.

"Colby you must learn that mistakes have consequences. Mine was I was being selfish and not thinking about my mothers feelings and then furthermore after a couple of years and getting over deal number one, marrying someone who wasn't my daddy and thinking it was too soon, I meet you and then have deal/excuse number two. You and my stepdad's careers don't mesh well, so I stayed away from that. I missed so much time and I didn't realize until I got the call at work. My mom has terminal breast cancer and she has six weeks to two months to live because she doesn't have the strength for chemo and she wants her last days to be fulfilling. So I'm taking time off of work and working from home. I'm sure my mom and stepdad have wifi. I'm going to Florida for those last days because I owe it to her. Now as far as your mistake goes were are through. Pack yoru shit and get the fuck out of my house. I don't want you here when I get back. In fact I want you gone today. Leave your key with Mark and Michelle down the road." Leanne snapped as she grabbed all of her bags and procceded back downstairs and out to her car.

"Don't do this! I love you!" Colby begged. "Please don't end us. Don't kick me out. I understand about needing to be there for your mom, but please don't end us."

"You ended us when you stuck your dick into that whore's pussy. Now I want you out of my house today. I'm calling Mark and Steve to make sure your ass is out of there." said Leanne as she got onto her car and drove off. Colby stood there watching the car drive off looking at the engagement ring she gave back to him. He as stupid and he had lost her.

* * *

Leanne had no idea how much time went by. It was like the hours were going into one another and she just stared at the open road nearly developing tunnel vision. She never stopped unless she had to use the restroom or needed gas. It was probably stupid to do the entire trip at once without rest, but she was too wired to stop and she felt like she didn't want to lose anymore precious time with her mom.

She stopped for gas when she crossed into Florida and got a quick bite to eat and then she was on the road again.

She drove all night and she pulled into her mom's driveway at seven in the morning. She was about ready to all over. Though she made it. She was about to get out of the car when a mountain of a man walked over to her.

"State your business! What brings you to the Anoa'i estate?"

"I'm Leanne Hickenbottom. I'm Rebecca Curci-Anoa'is daughter and I have come to see her." said Leanne not backing down.

"Let her in you overgroan ox!" a man wearing khacky shorts, trainers, a tshirt and a matching baseball called out.

"John your father hired me to be security and it's my job to make sure no one unapproved comes into the house." the man argued back.

"What's going on?" A woman asked as she walked out wearing a silk robe over her blue silk nightgown. "Leanne?" she asked as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Yes mama it's me. I went home and packed and drove straight here. I can work from here. You have wifi right?" asked Leanne.

"Yes. Oh sweetie." Rebecca said crying. Leanne lost it then and ran to her mom crying as the two embraced one another. The door opened again and an older guy walked out.

"Son what's going on?" Sika asked John.

"Adam was being a prick and mom and daughter are reuniting." said John.

"Well come on in guys. Adam watch yourself." Sika warned his guard as he followed his middle son inside along with his wife and stepdaughter. He was happy that she showed up, but he had a feeling that something had happened before she left Texas, but she wouldn't say. He just had a feeling.

"You look like you need rest honey." said Rebecca.

"Well I want to spend all my time with you and I was able to take time from work and I can do online stuff! The internet is great." said Leanne.

"Did you sleep at all since I called you and sent you the email, until you came here?" Rebecca asked.

"Stephanie gave me time off after I blew up on everyone at work and then I went home to pack up and I caught my now ex fiance in our bed with is secretary. The same room you and dad shared. I'm buying a new bed and I called my neighbors Mark and Steve to make sure his ass is out. I drove and never stopped or rested. Too much happened at once." said Leanne.

"It's still early and I could use some rest. It's am emperial king bed so there is plenty of room for you, myself, and my husband. He wants to sleep longer, with my condition and cancer I need more sleep and you haven't slept. Change into something comfy and lets get some rest!." said Rebecca.

"Okay." Leanne was just exhausted. Grabbing her bags out of the car she went into the master bathroom and changed into a pair of pink cotton jersey shorts and a matching tank and crawled into her mom's bed laying her head on her shoulder.

Rebecca hugged her only daughter while her husband embraced them both as the three fell asleep since at only seven thirty in the mourning no one got up before nine thirty.

 **A/N: Well mother and daughter reunite and she knew that Leanne needed sleep! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leanne and Rebecca awoke a couple hours later at the same time. Sika had been up before and had to go into his 'office' to do some work and he just left his wife and step daughter sleeping.

Leanne felt this overwhelming emotion take over. The past few hours had been a whirlwind for her. It started out as a normal day with kissing her fiance before he went to work and she went to work. Then the devestating phone call and email from her mom telling her about the cancer. The breakdown at work, and finally coming home to pack up for going to spend those last weeks with her mom and then getting the devestating blow of finding her fiance in their bed with his secretary.

She just clung to her mom and just completly broke down. Rebecca just hugged her daughter. She had that motherly instinct that there was more going on than just the fact that she was upset about finding out that her mom didn't have much time left and that she regretted walking away all those years ago because she loved her dad and felt like she had moved on too fast and then add the fact that she was scared of his choice in careers. Though she came home when it counted, but what else was going on. Rebecca knew something happened in San Antonio before she left.

"Talk to me sweetie. What happened. I know it's not all me. I can feel it. Let it out sweetheart." said Rebecca.

Leanne leaned back in the comfortable king sized bed. She didn't want to add more burden on her mom with her so called problems with relationships. Though she felt her heart breaking. She didn't have much time with her mom left so she was glad that she was in Florida with her, but she felt betrayed and heartbroken, and hurt by the man she thought she was going to marry.

She kept him away from what family she had because of the fact his career and her stepdad's career clashed. Only Mark, Paul, and Steve met him. Paul knew that he wasn't the best one for his best friend's daughter since he noticed he was a flirt at work with all the female agents. Leighla, Mercedes, Amy, Ashley, Ashley. Flirt. She was stupid enough to brush what Paul Hunter Levesque said aside. Now she wished she listend to her dad's best friend.

She loved working for his wife. It gave her happiness. She was able to hold onto some part of a happier life before the tragic car accident. Now she was on the verge of being an orphan and all she would have left is Paul, Stephanie, Steve, Debra, Mark, and Michelle and her friends at work Pam, Mike, and Maryse.

"Please talk to me. I have missed you for years and all I want is for you to still open up to me." Rebecca said.

"I caught my fiance in bed with his secretary. He works for dad's best friend Paul and that was the second reason I stayed away with the clash of careers. Stephanie told me to take time off and any work that needed to be done I could do via the internet. You do have wifi in here right?" asked Leanne.

"Yes. We are not that backwards." Rebecca joked. "Quit stalling and hit me with it. I know I'm sick, but I'm your mother and you don't need to hold everything in. You don't need to hold everything in. Heck I bet you that my other kid's wives will be here in a minute. Nicole, her twin sister Brie, Galina, Renee, Rena. Just tell me. Please." Rebecca begged.

"What's going on?" a pretty blond with short hair asked climbing into bed.

"Speaking of this is Renee. Renee this is my daughter Leanne. Leanne Renee is married to Jon Good who is like my son because he is best friends with my youngest son, yes son and no step to it, and he has had a hard upbringing so I'm showing him what a mother is." said Rebecca. "Something happened before she drove google how many hours from San Antonio to Tampa without stopping unless for gas or bathroom break."

"What about eating?" Renee asked.

"Dashboard dining at its finest." Leanne joked as well as being entirely truthful.

"Tell girl. It will eat you up inside if you keep it to yourself." Renee said when another woman walked in.

"Hey I'm Galina Joe's wife. Mom's youngest. I have heard you are going through alot." she said.

"Sweetie." Rebecca said to her twenty seven year old daughter trying to just hold it all in. "Baby just let it out."

"When Stephanie said okay take time off and work online and see your mom. I went home and found my fiance's car in the driveway. I thought that it wa weird and then I caught him in bed with is secretary. I told him what wa going on with you and told him to get the fuck out and I called Mark and Steve to make sure of of him leaving my house. The house you dad, and I shared." said Leanne.

"Sounds like he's a dick. Listen you can do so much better than him." Renee said.

"Listen I'm so sorry sweetie!" said Rebecca.

"Thanks guys. Now I'm just taking time for myself and doing the most important thing and that's being there for my wonderful mom during this hardest time of her life when I should have been years ago instead of being stupid and then selfish." said Leanne.

"I understand. You are here now." said Rebecca hugging her daughter again. "Now lets get up and make breakfast. You will be meeting everyone today."

"Well I'll do all the cooking and you just rest! Though go ahead and sit on a stool or a chair in the kitchen and keep me company, but no strenious activity. I got this." Leanne insisted.

"Do you kno how much you sounded like my husband when you said 'I got this'?" Galina asked.

"Oh he has said it before?" asked Leanne.

"Oh I swear if I hear Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Anoa'i say 'get er done, got her did, roll her over, and do the bitch again' one more time I'm going to slug his ass!" Renee said.

"Why does he have so many middle names?" asked Leanne.

"Well according to Sika's late wife he was special. He came out with a big smile on his face and a look that said 'hey look i'm here' since then he has just been the most outgoing and just, well you cannot help to like him one minute and then want to choke him out the next." said Rebecca laughing.

"I remember that night when he and Nicole, fiance now, his girlfriend and were playing beer pong and he was dressed like some preppy punk bitch. She ended up being a sore loser and throwing beer in his face. Though they got over it and worked it out." said Galina as Leanne was getting out all the supplies to make breakfast.

"How much do I need?" Leanne asked.

"You are on the right track. We'll help and I'm sure Rena will be down shortly. That's Matt's wife." said Galina as she washed her hands prepared to help the new addition to the family. It took something tragic for to come around, but she did and that was the main thing.

Leanne felt weak once again and held onto the counter as a grief attack hit her. "Mom I regret not being here all these years and now this shit happens!"

 **Total breakdowns! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Baby please! I understand and you are here now. Don't beat yourself up over the past. Lets enjoy our time together. Though how much are you going to be working?" asked Rebecca.

"Well mom I'm going to do my work whenever I can and since you have Wifi if Stephanie needs something all she has to do is call. It's great having a job that you enjoy and add the fact that your boss is the wife of your dad's best friend it just adds to the perks! So how does everyone take their eggs?" asked Leanne.

"Oh just cook a bunch of scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage links, toast, and biscuits and put in the buffet warming trays and have everyone help themselves." said Renee.

"Trust Nay Nay on this one. This is a crowd with some of the help even and it's just easier to cook and bulk and have it help yourself." said Galina.

"You can even have a drink with breakfast if you want. Bloody Mary, Vodka Cranberry, Mamosa, or Screwdriver. Crap I forgot Vodka Grapefruit Juice." said Renee.

"Sounds like you like to drink." said Leanne. She drank, but she wasn't much of a big drinker. Though with everything going on she would probably drink way more than usual, but she figured there was no safer place than her parent's house to do it at.

Breakfast was a hearty affair. She met John Cena, Nicole, Joe, Jon Good, Matt, Rena, Afa, his wife Amy Dumas, Solofa Fatu Junior and his wife Lillian, Jonathan Fatu and his wife Trinity, Josh Fatu and his wife Lisa Morretti, the help starting with head of security Adam Scherr, and then an associate named Kevin Owens, another Phil Punk Brooks.

Leanne swore she reconized Kevin from somewhere. He kind of looked like one of Colby's coworkers named Kevin Steen. She dismissed the thought shaking her head. She wasn't involved. She was only there for her mom. Though it was hard not to be nice with everyone since they were all so welcoming toward her.

After breakfast Leanne insisted on doing the dishes which was pretty easy since most could go in the dishwasher and she did alot of dishes growing up since there wasn't one in her childhood home. She only installed it after her dad died and her mom remarried since she worked full time and wanted to be a bit lazy.

"Lets put on our swimsuits and lay out by the pool and do some swimming." Rebecca said just as Leanne was finishing the dishes.

"It's early December." said Leanne.

"It's eighty five degrees outside. Plus it's probably low to mid seventies in Texas or at the coolest sixties." said Rebecca.

"Well actually the highs are in the sixties and low to mid seventies and the lows are in the high forties and fifties." said Leanne showing her mom her weather app she had on her phone. "Though maybe I'll do some work while laying out and then brag to Stephanie." she said with a laugh.

"And boys we need to put the trees and the lights up and start decorating. Jonathan Felix, Jonathan Lee, Leati Joseph, and Matthew Thomas!" Rebecca said to her sons.

"Why today? It's Saturday and not even dad has us working. It's a day off." Cena wined.

"Well maybe, but I'm telling you that since your dad isn't having you work at the compound doing whatever you guys do, I'm politely asking you all, slightly telling, to help out with the Christmas decorations. It's early December guys." said Rebecca.

"But." Cena said.

"Shut up man." Joe said.

"I'll take away your XBOX out of the game room. Don't forget you all live here! Wives and kids or not. You all live here." said Rebecca.

"Cena don't argue. Call of Duty, and Joelle loves playing Need For Speed and NES Mario. Don't mess it up for everyone else you asshole." said Joe.

"Fine we'll get started hanging lights outside and getting the tree for inside. Though who is decorating on the inside?" Cena asked.

"We have the inside. Just get the tree set up and ready to decorate inside and do the outside." Rebecca told her boys. "Leanne get your suite on and if you want to work for a few minutes fine. Renee, Nicole, Brianna, Galina, and Rena you are welcome to join us. The bar is open and we have party trays outside." she added.

"Are you trying to make me fat? Mom I work at a fashion magezine where zero is the new two and two is the new four." said Leanne.

"You can lose it. Just live while you are here with me." said Rebecca.

"So where am I going to be staying?" asked Leanne.

"Well it's a big enough bed for you to share with me and Sika." said Rebecca.

"Ummmm red flag on the play. What if you two want to have marital relations?" asked Leanne.

"There are ways of getting around it and I have plenty of sheets." said Rebecca with a wink.

"Who knew that mom is a freak!" Leanne exclaimed as she walked into the bedroom and shifted through her suitcase looking for a bathing suit.

"Hey I'm Nicole. John Cena's fiance." the new woman said to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rebecca and Micheal's daughter. I'm here to be there for my mom during this hard time. Though it was very uncomfortable talking about their sex lives." she told he as she continue to rummage through looking for a swimsuit. She couldn't remember packing one, but she couldn't remember not packing one either. It was all just screaming at Colby to get the fuck out of her house.

"Oh hearing my mom say things about her and Ace, no thank you I do not need to hear that. Though if it's about Brianna and Bryan I can deal better." said Nicole.

"Yea its one thing hearing about your friends or your siblings, but it's another thing with your parents. Ewww! Dammit I thought I brought a swimsuit, but I didn't." Leanne said.

"What size do you wear?" Renee said walking in. "I have a few mix and matches that may or may not fit you. The tops are based on bra size." she added.

"Well I'm a thirty two. Not sure if I'm a B or C cup and bottoms a small or medium or four to eight." said Leanne.

Renee handed her a couple sets of each and Leanne went into the master bathroom to change. Rebecca walked in and joined her changing into a teal halter tankini. "That looks good on you." she said.

"Okay this is a B and I need a see because I'm hanging out too much." said Leanne.

"No you are not. You are fine." said Rebecca.

"Colby would say that I'm hanging out and these bottoms. I need the next size up." Leanne said pointing to her boy short cut bottoms.

"Take it from your mama everything is covered. Besides you are at my house and even if you were going out in public to the beach or a waterpark you are fine. Colby was criticle wasnt' he?" Rebecca asked. Nicole handed Leanne a glass of Pinot Noir and Renee and Galina wrapped a supportive arm around her after coming in after changing into their swim suites.

"He would always call me fat. Bitch about why Paul wouldn't try to send agents in to bust my stepdad. Why I was working for Stephanie. I have know them for years and Paul was dad's best man when he married you mom. Then when you married Sika a deal was struck. Unless he saw something or knew about it he would leave your husband alone and if your husband knew something he would inform Paul. Sort of you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. Though Colby wanted to be the one at the top. Fuck looking back I think he was using me to get it. I finally realized he didn't give a fuck when I walked in on him fucking his secretary. I love Stephanie and I love Paul. I love my job working for Stephanie. Fucking Colby was just jealouse because I was getting ahead at work and enjoying life while he wa fucking miserable. Sorry for saying fuck so many times mom." said Leanne as the group went out to the pool. Rebecca was wearing a black skirted bottom with a floral halter top that went around her neck and back and showed her stomach.

Rebecca didn't look sick at all, but if you knew her well you could tell it was there. She patted her chair for her only biologica child to sit down next to her so they could talk. She loved the other woman since they were her daughter in laws, some not yet because they haven't married though the love was still there.

"Listen I know you are somewhat afraid of my husband because of what he does. Though he had inegrity. So does Paul. You can be the most shittiest person on earth or the nicest person on earth. Though if you don't have integrity you are nothing but trash. Colby had none and he used you." Rebecca began as her husband came out and embraced his wife and gave her the most tender, passionate kiss and embrace ever.

Leanne knew that she was lacking that with Colby. She never told anyone, but he slapped her accross the face once during an argument. She convinced herself it was because he had too many Scotch and Soda's.

She realized that coming home and taking a leave from work was the best thing for her. It was so easy since she caught Colby red handed with his hand in the cookie jar. Laying down on the chair she did a few work emails and sent a few things to Stephanie. When she finished she was thrust up into the air and then thrown into the pool.

"I new I would get you to cool off." the man told her.

"Kevin Owens you better not be mistreating my daughter. I don't give a rats ass if you are security. Hurt my daughter and feel my wrath!" Rebecca threatened.

"He just picked me up and threw me in the pool is all." said Leanne before splashing him. He caught her wrists and held her to him.

"Paul has no idea that Colby put me here. Yes I'm Kevin Steen, but they know me as Kevin Owens. I don't want to betray this family, but your fucker ex put me in a bad spot." said Kevin.

"Flip then." Leanne said before getting out of the pool. She felt a spark when Kevin touched her, but too mcuh was going on and add the fact what he confesed to her. Colby was fucking going rogue and she needed to let Paul Levesque know asap.

 **A/N: Confessions coming out! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Leanne went into the house to use the restroom, but she had no idea what was about to happen nor what she was about to find out what was really going on with a person she had known her entire life.

She had finished her business and was about to walk back out to the pool to where her mom was, but Kevin walked in locking the door behind him.

"What the hell are you?" Leanne was cut off when Kevin kissed her before wrapping his arms around her.

"There are things that you don't know and I believe I should tell you. Yes Sika Anoa'i is a very dangerous man and this is a very dangerous crew, but the Levesque's are under their protection along with the Calaways and the Austins. Colby doesn't care who gets hurt in his quest of getting ahead. That's why Levesque has been looking after you ever since. It's a big organization and since Colby is going rogue he will be dealt with. Another thing he was just using you. I'm not." Kevin kissed her again.

Leanne could feel the electricity surging through her. Colby never made her feel the way Kevin was at the moment and she had just met the guy. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt his hand in her bottoms. Feeling a finger enter her she gasped not expecting this.

"Kevin." she said.

"Leanne I need you. I want you. Let me make you feel good." Kevin whispered in a suductive tone. She was suddenly shoved into the wall feeling kissing going down her neck. She was soaking wet and she had never felt like that in her life. Colby never made her feel the way this man was making her feel.

He removed her bottoms and lifted her up on the bathroom counter and went down on her licking and sucking purfusley. She felt her walls tighten and then she came hard and fast. Kevin licked up everything she had to offer and then he removed his pants and boxer briefs and shoved himself into her.

She groaned throwing her head back as he pumped in and out of her at a hard and fast pace. She groaned and moaned in pleasure as she came again. He followed right after. She had the IUD so she had no chance in getting pregnant and she knew that Kevin was clean because Sika was very anal about those kind of things.

"I want you. This isn't going to be a one night thing and I am hoping by the time you have to decide whether or not you are going to stay in Tampa or going back to San Antonio I hope you stay. I want everything with you." Kevin kissed her again before walking out of the bathroom after unlocking the door.

Leanne leaned up against the wall in shock of what just transpired. The most daring, passionate, sensual sexual experience she ever had. Colby had never made her orgasm. Hell his equipment was so small she hardly knew it was there. Though Kevin. Talk about a fucking horse.

"I was wondering where you went." Nicole said as she opened the door giving her a knowing wink. "I hoped you cleaned up in here." she said.

"I did and I had diarria." said Leanne.

"Sure! More like getting the D in the bathroom. It's okay, things happen." said Nicole.

"I don't know what that was. I'm more confused than ever." said Leanne.

"Let it ride and see what happens. It's what happened with me and John and now we are engaged. It was the same with my sister and Bryan. Things have ways of working out. Now come on lets go back out to the pool." said Nicole.

Following her out the pool she immediatly got herself another drink. She had no idea what to do or think about everything she had found out. Dangerous, Colby was just using her, Kevin. Kevin. Kevin. Kevin.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Is it possible to fall in love so soon after a breakup?" asked Leanne.

"Well I fell for my current husband awfley fast. Come on have a seat and tell me all about it." said Rebecca.

Not holding back even with some of the girls around she told her mom everything. From what Kevin had told her to the enterlude in the bathroom. Rebecca patted her on her back.

"Well that's for cleaning up. Anyway I know this topic is embarassing to discuss. Though I believe things happen for a reason. Another thing I know Kevin. He's a really good guy. Also what about Colby. I heard about him being abusive to you." said Rebecca.

"I told her what you told me about the way he was being and the fact that he hit you before." said Renee.

"Fucking asshole!" Nicole said aloud.

"Well he's signed is death warrent." Sika said overhearing part of the conversation.

 **A/N: Short chapter. Kind of a filler! Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a wonderful day in Tampa. Not only did Leanne get some work done, but she was closer to her mom than ever before. She was confused about Kevin because most men would be like hey I think you are cute I wanna take you out on a date and get to know you.

Kevin went straight for the home plate so to speak. Though he laid everything out to her in a raw way. He was the no nonesense no bullshit kind of guy. Plus he figured her out. She had changed in the master bedroom after a shower and she was in the kitchen with Galina, Nicole, Renee, and Rena working on dinner.

The guys were in the living room watching a football game and Rebecca was just hanging out in the kitchen with her daughter.

"So what do you want for dinner mom? I'll cook anything you want." said Leanne.

"Steaks, fillets. Though I doubt any of us are sober enough to drive to the store, meaning not able to pass a breathylizer." said Rebecca.

"Uber. I've been to a few work parties and instead of taking a chance I just called an Uber." said Leanne.

"Phil is Sika's driver and he is also a bodyguard so he can drive since he doesn't drink. He treats all his close employees like family. Kevin is the same, though I'm pretty sure he'll drink a beer or two." said Rebecca.

"It's April and his first Christmas together. Let them have a break." said Leanne. "Shit I'm sorrry. I didn't think." Leanne ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"She loves you mom. This is so hard for her I have no idea how she is getting through it all without having a nervous breakdown. I would have lost it already." said Galina as she hugged her almost ten year old daughter to her.

"Mommy I want some cookies!" said Kristen.

"Cookie monster." Galina said hugging her daughter and handing her one. Nicole looked on longel. She was getting marriage, but not kids and she wanted both.

"I'll go talk to my daughter." said Rebecca.

"No babe I'll talk to her. I don't want you to get all upset and I can handle breakdowns. You embraced my children as your own, and I want you to give me the same shot." said Sika.

"I don't think she is going to stay after I'm gone. She has a life, friends, and a job in San Antonio." said Rebecca. She winched as Kevin stormed out the door slamming it. Well Dammit what was she supposed to do in Tampa? She had a great. Her job and her house, childhood home, was in San Antonio Rebecca thought to herself. It was like Nicole's sister was reading her thoughts and emotions and was shocked when she spoke to her.

"Don't get all upset. It's not good for you. Listen things will work out the way they are supposed to. Sweetheart calm down. I'm so glad that you are so accepting to my sister." Brianna said to Rebecca.

"All I want is for my daughter to be well cared for, safe, happy, and with family. This is so hard. It was like we were away and now that we are back we have hardly any time." said Rebecca crying a bit.

Meanwhile Leanne had walked outside and she was just staring off into space. She was really thinking about going with her mom when she left. What was the point not to. She had no idea what side of the fence was legit and it terrified her that she was about to be an orphan.

"Lee, come sit down." Sika said softly. He knew what she was thinking and which way she was going. He couldn't allow that. Even if she chose not to stay in Tampa, he wouldn't let her end her life. She would be fine in San Antonio. Kevin might be heartbroken, but life goes on and he would get over it and move on himself.

Leanne walked over to her stepfather and sat down beside him on the chase lounge. He handed her a large wine glass that had vodka, fruit and Orange Pineapple juice in it. Kind of like what the girls were drinking in the Real Housewives of New Jersey. Not sure what season, but the one with the twins.

"I'm so lost right now. It's like only a few months and I cannot do it. I see my mom so strong and vibrant, but I can see her slipping awy. Then it's like what do I do afte she is gone. Get on with my life in San Antonio or just wilther away myself." said Leanne.

"I know I feel the same way. I love my wife, your mother, so much that it isn't even funny and it's killing me. Normally nothing can bring me to my knees, but when I found out about the cancer I just hit the floor in agony." Sika said.

"So you truely love my mom. It's not just a oh she's hot. You truely love her." said Leanne.

"Gosh yes. She is so warm and caring. She accepted my kids right off the bat and callled them her own. Now sweetheart tell me what has gotten you all upset." Sika said hugging his step daughter.

"Well mom wanted steak and since we were all drinking I said lets just get an Uber and mom said that Phil, Punk, an drive us since he is your driver and doesn't drink, and then I said it wouldn't be fair since it's his and April's first Christmas. I'm fucking selfish saying that since this is going to be my mom's last Christman." Leanne let out sobbing as Sika just held her.

"Hey relax. It's no big deal. You have heart and was trying to be nice and trying to please everyone. How about you just let Kevin drive you guys to the store since he doesn't drink until after nine at night and then nothing after eleven at night. Leanne I love you and I just want you to know that I consider you my daughter. Please just let me in." Sika said embracing her.

"I don't want to replace dad." said Leanne as she got up and went inside. The girls ended up having Kevin drive them to the store and Leanne got whatever her mom wanted and cooked it.

She just wanted her mom healthy and seeing her eat well was what kept her going. After dinner she was in the kitchen doing dishes when Rebecca said, "When will you ever just relax?" Rebecca asked her daughter.

"What? I'm just cleaning the kitchen after that wonderful dinner." said Leanne.

"Sweetie, look, you dont' party with the rest of your siblings and I bet that you are going to hit the sack when I do." said Rebecca.

"Well yea since I share a room and a bed with you and Da..., Sika I should go to bed when you do." said Leanne. What the hell did she almost say? Fuck she was losing it. This entire day was just going over the top.

Rebecca caught the near slip and smiled and hugged her daughter. "It's okay to call my husband dad. Stop beating yoursef up. He is an amazing father to his kids. Anyway please take a night off and have fun. If you dont' want to wake us up take the couch. It's very comfortable," she told her daughter as she blushed.

* * *

Rebecca and Sika went to bed and honoring her mom's wishes she went out back with all the youngsters.

"Ain't gonna be no more Jack by mornin!" John said taking a swig.

"Oh boy sounds like I'm gonna help his drunk ass to bed. Though the sex is still good." said Nicole.

"Whipped!" Jonathan Good said laughing.

"Shut up!" Cena fired back.

Leanne just shook her head. She was thinking about how male he was being and was surprised when Kevin came up and just sat her on his lap holding her. Nothing else. She felt safe enough with Kevin that she just leaned into him and let him hold and caress her.

"You know something I figured out since I've been married. You know in the middle of the night and your drunk, the best things say to yoru wife are: Honey you wanna fuck? And then just start snoring right on the bat. That's the best words to to yoru wife in the middle of the night are honey, you wanna fuck and then act like your sleeping." said Jonathan Good.

Leanne just shook her head. Typical male. "Hey we can do it in front of them and they would never know." said Kevin.

"Aren't you naughty." Leanne fired back.

"Only for you," he adjusted her skirt and moved her panties aside and slid into her. She was wet for him as always and he proceeded to fuck/make love to her, without anyone knowing what was going on.

"No Jonathan you through your shoes up against the wall, you throw your pants on the floor, you throw your shirt across, crawl into bed, slap her on the butt and say you want it." said Matt as both Renee and Rena where giving their husband's the stink eye.

"Okay that's an older version of 'honey do you wanna fuck!" Jon just busted out laughing."

"Seriously is that the only thing you think about?" Leanne asked feeling annoyed even though she was getting it.

"Time to hit he sack guys!" Joe said as everyone went to their room. "Kevin what he fuck are you doing?" he complained.

"I have to have her with me. I want her in Tampa and I don't want her to go back to San Antonio." Kevin said.

"You are shit out of luck! Her job is there and so is her home and she has friends there. Find someone else! Joe Aano'i told Kevin. Rebecca went to the couch and crashed.

 **A/N: Well its like they all know the big choice. Tampa or San Antonio! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin didn't want Leanne sleeping on the couch no matter how comfortable it was. He had carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the California King sized bed. She was a beauty to him and he didn't want her to leave Tampa. Ever. Yes he could leave with her, but no one knew Kevin Steen, only Kevin Owens.

"Hey Jackass let her go because she won't stay. Seriously unless you view it as fun you will get your heart broken because she is going home after everything with her mom." Joe Anoa'i told him.

"Go fuck a Cactus!" Kevin snapped. That was before he carried her upstairs to his room. He loved her, but it seemed like the decks were stacked against him thanks to the way Leanne felt and her ex Colby fucking Lopez!

Colby had tricked him and that brought him into a bad spot. Terrie Bolea would hae his ass and so would Randy Paffo. He was against a brick wall and it was damnned if he did and dammed if he didn't. Though Colby never worked for Paul Levesque since he was a soilder for Sika and ran his own business and of course his wife owned her own business.

Colby wanted to hurt all of them. Kevin had gotten in touch with Paul and he was doing damage control. Colby had run off with his slut secretary so he just looked like a fool. Everything was in tact. Though the only thing that mattered was somehow getting Leanne to stay in Tampa and not go back to Texas after it was all over with.

He held her as she slept not wanting to let her go. She was beautiful to him and even though their relationsip so far had started out mostly sexual and attraction he felt things that went way deep. Thus his reason for getting pissed when she was talking about killing herself to be with her mom when she died or when it was all over going back to her life in Texas.

* * *

Leanne awoke and found herself pressed up against Kevin. She gently pushed herself away and got up and walked to the master bedroom. It was unlocked so she walked in. Sika had already left so it was just her and Rebecca. Taking a quick shower she grabbed a pair of white shorts and a teal silk tshirt and put it on. Sitting on the bed she decided to let her mom rest.

She grabbed her work laptop and did some work all the while of waiting for her mom to get up. When she finally did she hugged her only child.

"Hey you dont' have to hover. How was your night? Did you have fun. I wanted you to hang out with everyone." said Rebecca.

"I don't really have anything in commom with anyone and plus Kevin just took it upon himself to do what he wanted. Not that I protested or said no or anything, but it's like all he wants from me is sex and I'm still on the rebound from Colby. Anyway how are you feeling today?" Leanne asked.

"Great after a good night sleepl I know you have nothing in common with the others, but just try." said Rebecca.

"Do you wanna know what the conversation was last night? I mean Jon Good was bragging about the best thing thing to say to your wife is 'honey do you wanna fuck' and then pretend like your sleeping. Then Matt said 'Well you throw your shoes against the wall, you throw your pants on the floor, you throw your shirt across, slap her on the butt and say you want it.' Then Jon Good said, 'well that's an older version of honey do you wanna fuck.' and then he busted out laughing. Then Cena was drinking a nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels and was going 'aint gonna be no more Jack by morning.' And of course Kevin wanted to get it in in front of everyone. Mom I'm serious I have nothing I have nothing in common with these people. Obviously they like to party hard and I don't. I am here for you and not for them." said Leanne.

"So do you want to go shopping with myself, Renee, Nicole, Brianna, Rena, and Galina?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh sounds fun. We should see who has the biggest credit card and spends the most." said Leanne in a somewhat sarcastic tone. She would love to go shopping with her mom and then out to lunch, but did the others have to go?

Rebecca was hurt. Everything that she wanted was backfiring. She wanted her daughter to stay in Tampa with her family after she was gone. If she went back to San Antonio she would be alone. Yes she had the Austins, Calaway's, and the Levesques, but she wouldn't have family. Besides they all had their own lives and she had her own life.

Plus seeing Leanne reject her family because she had nothing in common with them somehow made her health deteriate faster. Probably due to the emotional state. Though she wasn't about to tell her daughter that. Even though she knew that maybe she should have been up front, she didn't want Leanne to be guilted into liking her family and stayin in Tampa.

Plus hearing what was going on from Leanne she had an idea. Calmedom. It was as drug that could be slipped into any drink, or even shampoo, bodywash and conditioner. Sika could get it since he was a Don. Not many people heard about it because it was a new very affective drug that was rarely used. Simply put Calmedom stopped an IUD from working.

Rebecca felt bad, but she didn't know how else she could get her daughter to stay in Tampa without making her feel guilty. With the way things were going with Kevin she knew the drug would work very quickly. She would have to leave San Antonio because if Kevin was the man she thought he would play hardball.

"Sweetheart could you just try to get to know these women?" Rebecca asked as Leanne's laptop dinged.

"Oh cool! This works out great. Stephanie is putting me in charge of a project. Eva, Emma, Saraya, and Becky are going to be doing a photo shoot at Clearwater Beach. It's beautiful. Crystal clear blue water and white sand. It's a bikini and beachwear shoot and I'm in charge. She asked me if I could model myself and I'm saying yes because Colby always said hell no." said Leanne. "It's not far from here. Thirty minute drive! Wanna come and see what I do and hangout?" she asked. "It's in two weeks. One last major shoot before she gives everyone time off for the holidays." she added.

"If I'm feeling up to it yes. I know you are trying to juggle work and me and I appreciate you trying to include me. Listen things change every day. Some days I feel great and some days I just want to sleep. Today is a good day. I wanna go shopping and I want to bring the girls. Please try to get to know thme and stop thinking that they are spoiled." Rebecca begged. She had small vial of Calmedom that she snuck into Leanne's coffee. She could easily get more and she knew how Kevin was. He would want her before they all left for the mall.

"I will try. Though I do need to order another mattress because I don't want to sleep on the same one Colby fucked, sorry, cheated on me with his secretary on." said Leanne.

"That's all I ask. I know you have nothing in common with anyone, but just please try to get along with everyone." said Rebecca. Nothing would change her mind about going back to Texas. She was only in Tampa for her mom and like she told her she had nothing in common with anyone and well Kevin was just fun. It seemed like all the other women spent their husband's money and partied. She didn't roll that way so she was a bit of a prude. Though she didn't really know them.

 **A/N: Filler chapter. Hope you enjoy. Everyone's thoughts. Another thing the drug Calmedom is made it from my imagination. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca's prediction was correct when Leanne was heading to the master bedroom to get whatever she needed for going shopping with her mom. She remembered how it was back then going Christmas shopping with her and then going to lunch and spending time together.

Leanne was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the room where she slept the night before. "What the hell!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Kevin said putting a finger on her lips and then passionatly kissed her. "I love you." he said before kissing her again and removing her shorts and underware before laying her gently on the bed and proceeded to go down on her.

Leanne just moaned in pleasure. Like she told her mom she never said no, but she was on the rebound and add the fact that all she wanted was to have fun were Kevin wanted more than she was willing to give at the time. She was broken out of her thoughts when a powerful orgasm crashed over.

Kevin kissed her again before removing his shorts and sliding into her. He proceeded to go at a slow and steady space before the two came together and Kevin dumped a large load into her.

"i think I need another shower." said Leanne.

"I'll join you." said Kevin.

"I'm not staying. I have a life and a job in Texas." said Leanne.

"You'll stay. I get you to stay." Kevin whispered before they went into the shower where they had another round.

* * *

Leanne walked into the kitchen to make breakfast once again before she went shopping with her mom. Food first because her mom could be a power shopper at times and it works up an appetite.

"Whats for breakfast and whats with the new outfit?" Rebecca asked her daughter.

"Remember what we talked about earlier? Someone is persistant." said Leanne.

"Gotcha." said Rebecca with a knowing grin as Sika walked in and proceeded to embrace his wife with a passionate kiss and hug.

"What's cooking?" he asked.

"Waffles, fruit, and sausage." said Leanne as she proceeded to cook.

"You're gonna make us fat!" Nicole commented walking in and making herself a memosa. Leanne tried to keep her looks to herself about the woman making herself a drink that early in the morning.

"So who is driving you guys today?" Sika asked.

"My car is big enough for mom, Nicole, Brianna, Rena, Galina, Renee and I. My Tahoe seats eight." said Leanne.

"Why don't you just take the stretch and have Phil drive?" Sika asked.

"Well I'm not drinking and why take a stretch when you have a big enough car. I'm independent." said Leanne.

"Sometimes you can depend on people." said Sika.

"Well I'm the type that I'm the only one that I can depend on. Keeps me out of trouble that way." said Leanne. Sika and Rebecca shared a look. Too much time had gone buy and Rebecca's only child was going to end up being alone and without a family and that was the last thing that Rebecca wanted.

After breakfast the group piled into Leanne's Tahoe with her driving and Rebecca riding shot gun. "So tell me how to get to the mall. I don't know my way around here at all. Or if you can just give me the address so I can program it into the GPS." Leanne said.

"Just take a right when we get to the end of the road." said Rebecca.

* * *

He had to get her back. Colby Lopez was on his way to his mother in law's at a break neck speed. Technically he was dumped and he had never married her, but he wanted her so she considered Rebecca Curci his mother in law. Leanne was coming back to him and if he had to make a scene and risk his life in front of a Mafia Don he would.

"Fucking get going!" he snapped at the traffic.

* * *

Leanne was enjoying the shopping trip somewhat. Meaning she loved bonding and spending time with her mom, but she was just disgusted at how the girls just spend money like it was going out of style.

It wasn't like they worked or anything. They just spent the dirty money their men made. Leanne was trying so hard, but she just didn't mesh with the others and she was missing Texas more and more. She missed her best friends Saraya and Pam. Maryse couldn't do much since she was pregnant, but Leanne, Pam, and Saraya were like the Three Musketeers.

"Hey how does this look for you to wear Christmas Eve?" Rebecca asked showing her a green velvet sleevless dress that came to mid thigh. Oh and here is a red halter one for Christmas Day." she said.

"Two dresses is a little much." said Leanne.

"I'll pay for them." said Rebecca.

"No you are not getting it! I dont' get the want to spend spend and spend some more. Why not just do something for your men or maybe just do something fun like go to the beach and hang out, hell maybe go to Busch Gardens and have a rideathon. I'm just not used to this lifestyle." said Leanne.

"Don't you work at a fashion magazine?" Nicole asked in a snarky tone.

"Yes, but I don't just spend spend spend because I can." Leanne snapped.

"Because Colby controlled what you did and how you spent your money, even though he wasn't making shit!" said Rena.

"You don't know anything!" Leanne shot back.

"Lets not do this, please." Rebecca started. She hated this. She wanted them to bond and not fight, but on the other hand she wanted to know what Rena found out about her only biological child's ex fiance.

"I'm sorry, but Colby lied about being in the FBI. We know all about Kevin Owens, Kevin Steen. Street name Owens like John Cena, and Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Colby is a bouncer at a bar by night and a Crossfit trainer by day. Ask Natalie Eva Marie Coyle one of Stephanie's models." said Rena.

"No wonder he was the way he was. Here I was having a great job at one of the biggest fashion magezine's ever and he was feeling not like a man." said Leanne. Before Renee could say anything her daughter in law made her voice know.

"There is no fucking excuse for a man to hit a woman! EVER! Maybe if she hit first, but it depends on the situation!" Galina snapped.

"No fuck that! There is no reason! EVER!" Renee fired back.

"I'm all shopped out." said Leanne not wanting to fight with anyone and seeing her mom feeling kind of weak. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Go get me a cheese pretzle and a hot dog pretzle along with a water please." said Rebecca.

"Okay mom." said Leanne running off. Rebecca sighed. Her daughter was all about her and she loved that, but she wanted her daughter to wake up and realize that she needed a great man and Kevin was one and that she needed the family that she was leaving behind.

She just decided to not say anything. After she got her snack Leanne drove them home and as she was getting her things out of the car Colby showed up.

"Leanne we need to talk!" Colby said.

"Talk about what?" Leanne asked.

"You and I babe!" said Colby.

"I left you and said get the fuck out of my house. It's over. Besides not only are you a dirty cheater, but you are also a liar. You said that you were FBI, but you are nothing but a bouncer at night at some club and a Crossfit trainer by day. Why the fuck would you lie to me?" Leanne snapped not afriad at all. Just pissed off.

"I just wanted to seem more cool and yes I met Zahara at the bar and of course Leighla. Fuck!" Colby muttered as he let slip another secret.

"Who the fuck is Leighla?" Leanne asked.

"My, my other fiance, but you are my favorite!" said Colby.

"Well how about you get the fuck out of here before I call for security and the Tampa Police. It's over and I never want to see you again. You are a fraud, liar, and a cheat. It's over!" Leanne snapped.

"No it's not fucking over! I love you and you are mine and no one else's! Colby fired bac grabbing Leanne by the arms and shoving her up against her car and slappping her across he face.

"You got two seconds to get the hell off my property. By the way Florida is a 'Shoot first, and ask questions later' state! Leave my property now or else. You know hat I'm capeable of!"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy! Colby done mesed up!**


	9. Chapter 9

Colby wasn't about to go down without a fight. Rebecca's husband didn't scare him, yea he was lying to himself. He was scared shitless, but he wasn't about to let him know. Leanne was his and if he had to break up with Leighla to get her back he would.

"Mind ya fucking business old man. I'm talking to my woman here!" said Colby.

"No more like being an abusive fuck head. Get your ass off my property before I shoot your or the cops show up and arrest your ass for domestic assault and trespassing." Sika told him.

"Leave Colby! It's over!" Leanne snapped.

"Oh so you think that you are fine with these people. Did you know that your mom's husband took your father out. It wasn't an accident. Your mom was having an affair with her current husband back then and because of that they decided to take out your dad and make it look like a car accident." Colby said.

"Man those are some hefty accusations. I hope you have enough proof to back it up or otherwise I'll nail your ass for slander." Sika snapped.

Colby boldy kissed his ex girlfriend seeing how confused she was so he continued hoping to have one more shot. "Why do you think your mom married so soon after your dad's death. I mean isn't that too big of a coincidence. That timing was just, well think about it." he said.

"Leave Lopez! Right now!" Rebecca said stepping in then.

"Mom save your strength." said Leanne. "And you, stop trying to get into my head because it won't work! It's over so get the fuck out of here!"

"You are mine dammit!" Colby snapped hitting Leanne again before he was knocked down and nearly out by a punch coming out of nowhere.

"You think you are some big man hitting a woman? You are just a pussy. Now get off my dad's property before I put you in the hospital. You can believe that!" Joe snapped.

"This isn't over!" Colby snapped holding his jaw.

"And we all have a plan before getting hit the mouth. Now leave right now or you'll leave in handcuffs." Joe snapped.

"YOU ARE MINE DAMMIT!" Colby yelled before getting hit again as the security guard came over.

"Adam get this fucker out of here and if he keeps it up get the cops out here." Sika told the large man who was security.

"Got it boss. Lets go asshole. Lets go." said Adam as he grabbed Colby taking him away from the property twoard the gate.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK LEANNE! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I'LL GET YOU BACK! YOUR MOM IS GUILTY AND SO IS YOUR STEPFATHER BECAUSE THEY OFFED YOUR FATHER. IF YOU DON'T BELEIVE ANYTHING ELSE BELIEVE ME SWEETHEART!" Colby yelled as he was being taken away. "OH BY THE WAY I BET YOUR MOM IS FAKING HER CANCER BECAUSE SHE IS MANIPULATING YOU!"

"Are you okay baby?" Rebecca asked hugging her daughter as Joe embraced both of them.

"I think she is in shock mom." Joe said.

"I agree son. Leanne how about you and your mom rest in the bedroom." said Sika.

Leanne just nodded. Her head was reeling. What Colby did and then said was just on her mind. Once again she was smacked around and then he said that her mom took out her dad. She wasn't sure if she believed it orn not. She didn't want to at all and it just baffled her, but then the circumstancial evidence about it all was there. The timing between her father's death and her mom moving on.

She just didn't know what to think and she didn't want to ask. She followed her mom to her bedroom and the two just laid down holding one another and ended up falling asleep. Her last thought was if her mom was faking cancer, she wouldn't be so tired and weak.

* * *

A couple hours later she woke up and saw that her mom was till sleeping. Getting out of bed she went into the kitchen and made herself some lunch. A turkey sandwich on wheat along with some cheetos crunchy and a diet coke with banana.

"Are you okay babe? FUCK he really hurt you and left bruises on your arms and face! I'll kill him if he shows up again!" Kevin ranted as he walked in and gently palmed Leanne's face in his hands before kissing her and then gently stroking her bruised arms.

"I'm not your babe Kevin!" Leanne snapped before fixing herself a Jack and Coke to drink. "And I'm fine. Just pissed off." Leanne snapped.

"Kev give her space right now! Sorry about him when he is in love he can be a bit intense. We haven't really talked yet, but I'm Brianna. Bryan is working, and I wanted to come over and hang out with my sister." the woman said.

"Thanks for that. Seriously I wish everyone would back off about me dating or not dating. My ex, Colby, who was thrown out and possibly arrested doesn't get that fact that I said it's over because he cheated on me. Then come to find out he lied about who he said he was. He said he was an FBI agent, but the truth was he was a bouncer at a bar and a Crossfit trainer. He wanted to impress me! I wouldn't have cared. Those are two honest jobs. What did it was he had me and another woman as a fiance and he was sleeping with his secretary." said Leanne taking a sip from her iced tumbler.

"Oh man what a dick. You will find someone better. Besides I would rather find out now that he is a scumbag before marrying him. I have had those kind of guys myself. So what do you do for a living? My husband and I own a bed and breakfast that is more of a live off the land organic, peaceful get away." said Brianna.

"I work for Texas Star. It's a fashon magazine. I'm an corporate assistant and I love my job. I have some great friends there. Though I blew up on a couple the day I found about my mom's cancer, Still I'm still very close to my friends." said Leanne as she ate her sandwich. She had no problem talking to this woman because she. like herself, had her own life that wasn't about the family, mob family, and that she was happy like she was.

"Well I'm glad that you are happy and I'm sorry about Kevin. He is the type that he knows what he wants and he doesn't let up." said Brianna.

"Oh I know that. I have been intimate with him a few times and he's till coming around." said Leanne.

"Good luck because he won't let go unless he finds somone else. My advice is, if you don't want to stay in Tampa and want to go back to your life in Texas is get a restraining order." said Brianna.

Leanne finished her lunch and hugged Brianna before walking back into the master bedroom. She missed the hurt look on Kevin's face as she walked in. Rebecca was still sleeping so she decided to turn the tv on a low volumn and procceeded to watch National Lampoons Christmas Vacation.

 **A/N: Short yet maybe informative. Do you think Rebecca took out Mike or is Colby just mouthing off? What about the timing coincidence? Leanne is actually talking to Brianna! Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Upsetting chapter to say the least! Enjoy!**

* * *

She walked into her apartment and whipped out her cell to call her boss to inform him of what she had found out.

"Birdie what's going on?" he asked.

"Game I got news for you. It appears that Curci and Anoa'i may have been having an affair before Hickenbotton's death and that they were the ones who may have caused the accident." Birdie said.

"I fucking knew something was amiss. Do you have any proof?" asked Game.

"Yea lots of of it. I have been snooping throughout the house and I found out everything in Sika's office. Proof that Curci and Sika planned it all out. Though I guess this cancer is karma coming back and biting them both in the ass." Birdie said. "So how are we going to do this? We also have enough to shut the entire family down. Also Lopez came over and accused Sika of what I told you, but he had no proof of it. I do. He's in jail now and he is hell bent on getting Leanne back with him." she added.

"Not a chance on that one. She caught him with his hand in the cookie jar and she will never take him back now. Also since he was abusive while they were together and he had lied to her about what he really did for a living and had another fiance on the side." Game stated.

"Anyway Birdie I know this will hurt Leanne in the process, but I think that you should hand it all over to her and then have her turn it in to the police and hit the interestate and head home. That way they will be busted before they have a chance to react and do something." Game added.

"It's going to be hard for me to do this since I have my own personal stake in this." said Birdie.

"Listen sometimes you have to throw all personal issues out the window and do what's best for business. And what's best for business is that those dangerous people end up behind bars where they belong." Game said. Yea he was one to talk. He had his own personal issues in the whole thing. It wasn't that he was a cop or anything, more like black opps fighting crime and keeping some around and taking out others, as in getting them put behind bars.

"Okay I'll do my best." Birdie said hanging up the phone as he husband walked in.

"Hey babe."

"Hey."

"Was that your boss?" he asked.

"Yes. I can't go into whats going on, but lets just say this is nearly over. Though I feel bad though because alot of people will get emotionally hurt in the process and maybe some may even get killed." said Birdie as she took her infant daughter. "Come to mommy sweet girl she needs some lovin." she said kissing her.

"It will all work out."

"I hope so."

* * *

Leanne was in the home gym beating the hell out of the punching bag. Try as she might she couldn't get Colby's words out of her head. That had to be a blatent lie. He would say anything to get her back. And plus he was a cheater, fraud, and an abusive asshole.

"Who's face are you picturing in your mind?"

"My exes's." Leanne said.

"He must have done something. Well he is a dick. Why are you by yourself? Why not come up and join everyone."

"I came here for my mom Cena and she is resting. I'm leaving for San Antonio when this is all over and I'm not coming back. There is no reason for me to try to form relationships with you all because I won't be back around. I have a life and a job that I'm going back to." said Leanne.

"You may have all of that, but unlike here you don't have a family. You will be all alone." John Cena pointed out.

"Yea well sometimes being alone is better than being hurt by everyone you care about." said Leanne as she left the gym.

"Hey have you seen Nicole?" Brie asked stopping her in the hall.

"No I haven't." said Leanne she was about to say something else when there was shout!

"NOOOOO! PLEASE NOT RIGHT NOW! NOT THIS SOON!" Sika bellowed as Leanne ran toward the bedroom and she found her stepdad holding her mom in his arms sobbing. Leanne would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Matt.

* * *

Too soon and fast. That was what it seemed like. It was like all the life just left Rebecca after the accusation and the fact that her daughter didnt' want to be apart of her new family and that she was hell bent on going back to San Antonio.

Things happened in a blur the next couple of days getting the funeral preperations. Leanne had no idea how she made it through but she did. Every night for the past four days Kevin had come to her and she didn't have the strength to stop him.

Now two days afterwards Leanne was feeling strong enough to make the drive home to Texas. As she loaded the last bag into her car Brianna Danielson walked over to her.

"Hey my car is in the crapper. Do you mind giving me a ride home real quick before you head out?" she asked.

"Sure."

"You know this is going to sound weird, but can I drive since I know where I'm going?" Brianna asked.

"No that's fine." said Leanne handing the keys over. She had been feeling kind of blah for the past couple days and she figured it was because of everything that happened the past few days and she knew she would be feeling better by the time they got to Brianna's house. Weird, but there it is.

As they left the estate the radio was quietly playing Christmas music. When they got away from the estate Tayler Swift's Last Christmas began playing and Brianna stopped at a light.

"Colby is a liar, but he was right about one thing. He just didn't have cash to cash that check. I'm sorry, but I think you should see this." Brianna said handing a file over to her.

Leanne flipped through the pages and she felt like her heart was once again breaking in two. She could barely breath. "How?"

"I work for Levesque. Ye is not FBI, but it's more like a blackopps crime stoppers." said Brianna.

"What about your twin sister? She's in, totally in!" Leanne said trying to hold back her tears, but it was damn near impossible.

"It's hard for me too, but I care enough about my sister to let her know what kind of man her fiance really is. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she said pulling up to the Tampa Police Station. "Just walk in and set this on Brock Lesnar's desk and walk out." she said.

Feeling like she was on auto pilot she walked in and she found the desk in question. Setting it down she walked right out and got back into the car Brianna was gone. Getting into the driver's seat of her car she drove off and hit the interstate.

She drove and drove and like the trip down she only stopped if she needed to. She had no idea how she even made it since she was crying the entire time. Pulling into the driveway hours later she went inside and fixed herself a Vodka Cranberry and sat down to watch Netflix.

She was betrayed by the one person she trusted never to betray her and due to cancer she never got the chance to confront and ask why. She had no idea what was going on in Tampa, but she didn't care at that point.

She ended up passing out on the comfortable couch from exhaustion and grief.

 **A/N: Well Leanne is back in Texas and what will come in the aftermath? Enjoy! Marry Christmas Eve!**


	11. Chapter 11

Leanne was awoke by her cell phone ringing. Grabbing it off the end table of the couch she answered int groggely.

"Yea."

"Hey where are you?" Stephanie said through the phone.

"My house." she croaked.

"Did you forget about the shoot on the beach?" Stephanie asked.

"Fuck! Listen other things have happened and it completly slipped my mind. Bottom line is that my mom died and I am no longer in Tampa. I'm home." said Leanne.

"Oh shit I forgot. Paul mentioned it to me, but I was half asleep. I've been working too hard and my girls forgot with I look like. Anyway I'll send Mike. You just take it easy and start fresh tomorrow. Take today or even the rest of the week and come back Monday at the latest.

"Okay I'll either see you tomorrow or Monday." said Leanne.

She remembered everything from the past few days and she realized that Christmas was in seven days. It was Thursday and Christmas was the following Thursday. Leanne felt sad and heartbroken once again.

She found out she was once again betrayed by the one person who she thought would never betray her and she never got to confront her about it and ask why. Leanne was glad to be back in Texas with her normal life.

Getting up she walked upstairs to the master bedroom and took a quick shower and gotten dressed. She hadn't bought another mattress yet since that one was the one she slept on with Colby, and the one she caught him screwing his secretary on.

So she was going to be couching it for the next few nights or sleeping in one of the guest rooms or on an air matress in the living room in front of the fire place and the sixty inch plasma tv.

Leanne got on to her computer and was googling California King mattresses for sale at Macy's, and furnature stores all throughout San Antonio. After finding a triple pillow top soft, plush mattress that was also supportive she placed an order and seeing that it was going to be delivered Saturday she proceeded to go through the house she grew up in to see if there was anything else she needed to get rid of.

She had no idea what she was doing for Christmas. Leanne just wanted to be alone since she was betrayed twice. She found some journals in the basement and they summed up around the time of her father's accident.

 _I really wish I didn't sound like a cold hearted witch, but it seems like I am. I am in love with someone else. He is not my husband nor the father of my daughter. I cannot help how I feel about him, but Michael would never give me a divorce._

 _I found out my love was in the mafia. In fact the Teflon Don. I don't care because I love him so much it hurts. Maybe he can help me with all of this._

Seeing everything in black and white just made Leanne realize what went on. "BITCH! MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" she exploded killing her Jack and Coke tumbler with one gulp. Leanne was broken out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

Getting up she walked to the front door and opened it. There stood the Calaways. "Hey what's up?" Leanne asked trying not to explode over what she found out. She found the last piece to the puzzle and she felt betrayed. Her own mother betrayed her and it hurt way worse that Colby hitting and abusing her and then sleeping around on her.

"We just came to check on you and Kiaia was wondering if she could get the tube out and play in the lazy river your dad built. It's like a heatwave here." said Mark.

"It's a record this year. Ninety degrees. Though sometimes Texas surprises us. Yes thats fine. Does she want rapids or just lazy river?" asked Leanne as there was another knock at the door. This time it was Steve and Debra Austin. Letting them in she said. "Well looks like everyone decided to show up at dad's house today. Beer Steve, Debra?" she asked.

"Sure thats fine and the reason that we are here is your father has the best grill and I'm in the mood for some big ass T-bone steaks!" said Steve.

"Well go ahead and help yourself to whatever you need." said Leanne. She felt safe and comfortable and if she decided to, which she was really wanted to, pulled out the corn whisky and mixed it with juice or soda no one would say anything. She knew that no one would take her into the bathroom to have sex with her.

This crew she knew and trusted and well it seemed like everyone else showed who they really were. She was about to ask Mark again what their daughter wanted when there was yet another knock at the door. Opening it she saw that it was Raya. In her hand was a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I brought us something! Lets hang out! Mind if I come in?" she asked in her English accent.

"Come on in." said Leanne as there was another knock at the door and it was her boss and her husband who was her dad's best friend and their three daughters.

"Well I guess Steve is cooking and everyone else just wants to hang out. So what level should I set the river on for the kids?" asked Leanne.

"Put it all the way up! The kids will love it and they will all sleep great tonight!" said Paul.

"Mark?" Leanne asked.

"Go on." said Mark.

"Okay." said Leanne as she fired up the river. The kids grabbed their tubes and went to the beginning of it and just got on. Shawn built it years ago for Paul's kids and for his own amusment. He wanted to get into designing waterpark rides before the so called accident.

"You're gonna be okay buddy." Saraya said wrapping her arms around her friend. Leanne knew that she read the diary that was left on the table.

"I know Raya. Thank you." said Leanne as the two women joined everyone else outside were Steve was manning the grill and arguing with Mark and Paul and Stephanie were just watching their girls play on their tubes and ride the rapids. Life was good in Texas. Christmas was nearly there and the weather turned record breaking warm.

Leanne found out the truth about her parents and was devestated by it and hurt, but she knew that her friends would help her through it all. She had a job she loved, friends and people she loved. Though she felt that something was still off. She wasn't in the mood to drink her favorite moonshine and she had been feeling funky for the past few days.

These people and her job were all she needed.

 **A/N: I'm going to end it there. Should I do a sequal about her being found out about ratting the entire organization out? Is Leanne Pregnant? Enjoy! Please let me know what you all think!**


End file.
